


Chocolate

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [37]
Category: Naruto
Genre: And Naruto, Chocolate, F/F, Hinata is sweet, Itachi has a crush on Lee, KakaObi is somewhere there too, Like really there will be a chapter of Itachi and Lee, M/M, Sakura knows it, Sasuke loves chocolate, Yaoi, Yuri, an ItaLee ship !, crack ship !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Sasuke may not like sweets but chocolate has always had a special place in his heart, maybe that idiot dobe aswell but who holds a special place in his heart ?





	Chocolate

' Yo Sasuke ! ' Shouted a voice as the person slams the door open of the apartment of one Uchiha Sasuke .

Who was not amused at all .

' What do you want dobe .'

' Teme don't be mean ! ' Naruto glared as he sat down with a huff .

' Come in and sit make yourself at home .' Sasuke told him sarcastically Naruto stuck out his tongue .' And here I am making sure you are still alive and well, and you treat me so cold .'

' Naruto we saw each other 3 days ago .' 

' So ! Atleast your brother tells me good morning everytime we see each other .'

Sasuke raise his eyebrow .' Itachi ? Are you sure you were not dreaming ? '

' No ... ' He went quiet .' No I am sure ! 'As he nodded believing himself .' But maybe it's because me and Lee are now doing morning runs together, and we see him leave for his work everytime .'

' That explains ..' Sasuke sighs as he put thee on the table with the mugs, he saw Naruto staring at a box on the table .' Take if you want some .' It were some sweets in the box,

Sasuke don't really like sweets but makes a special place in his heart for chocolate .

' Really ? ! Thanks man ! ' And he opened it and smiled as he saw the chocolate .

' Aw man those are the good ones .' And he popped one in his mouth .' Are there any other ? '

' Yeah those with disgusting flavors like orange and such, or those cheap chocolate ... I don't like the dark ones .'

' I don't like the dark ones either, but look carefully they are in the box . I don't want your disgusting watery food not on the table ... Or my face like last time .'

' That happened once and I sneezed .'

' How strange you looked in my way when you were clearly talking to that Hyuuga girl .'

' Hinata ? Well she was too **sweet** and you were a **bitter** rayshine of rainbow so yeah ... Fate picked you . Plus Sakura will pound my face into next century if I did that .' He smirked Sasuke could clearly see Sakura held up a fist while screaming baka Naruto cha ! .' Idiot .'

' You are the idiot ! ' And he looked with a frown at the dark chocolate .' Why do you even have those .'

' For Sakura she likes them and Kakashi too ... Obito sometimes .'

' I thought Obito like those white chocolate with strawberry filling .'

' Ew ...'

' I know right .' 

Both laughed a bit but were quiet and Naruto took an other one and popped in his mouth as he moaned .' So good ...'

' I only buy good ones .' Sasuke says as he stood up to open a window for some strange reason, Naruto starts to make him feel weird and such .

' What's wrong ? Is it hot ? Do I smell .' Naruto smelled under his arms making his shirt go little bit up, Sasuke blushed and quickly turned around looking outside .' Yeah I think

I am going down with something .'

' Do you want me to get granny Tsunade ? '

' No no ... I sleep it away .'

Naruto was not really convinced but let it slide .' Okay but get help on time, or tell me I don't mind okay .'

' Yeah sure ...'

Both were quiet and Sasuke was glad as he felt the heat leave his cheeks .' I think your brother has a crush on Lee .'

Sasuke turned so quickly the colour on his face was to slow to catch on, even Naruto almost yelled in shock how pale Sasuke looked .' W-what ..'

' Yeah .. Everytime we run past his house, we say goodmornings but he actually pays more attention to Lee ... I think he has a crush .'

Sasuke was quiet as Naruto silently took an other piece of chocolate as he nervously chew it .' Sasuke ? ' He sweated a bit as Sasuke did not say anything .

But then Sasuke passed out as he hit the floor .' Sasuke ! '


End file.
